‘ADHA 483’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘ADHA 483’ was one of several seedlings resulting from cross number 04-088 made in 2004 with female parent Toyomodori (not patented) and an open pollination cross with an unknown male parent. A single plant of ‘ADHA 483’ was selected in 2005.
In 2008 that single plant was asexually propagated in Toppenish, Wash. by softwood cuttings into 100 plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. These 100 plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2010 were asexually propagated by softwood cuttings into approximately 450 plants for further observation and evaluation in Moxee, Wash. In 2012, the ‘ADHA 483’ plants were again expanded by softwood cuttings for observation and evaluation of a large scale test plot in Moxee, Wash. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘ADHA 483’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and has remained true to type.